Llama en la oscuridad
by Xochiquetzalli
Summary: Un paseo a media noche, la biblioteca y un amor prohibido. Ser prefecto tiene sus ventajas slash .


_Aloh a todo el mundo._

_Wow, hace milenios que no publicaba nada, pero en serio, creo que la ultima fue hace tres años o algo por el estilo, pero hoy no se que me dio (creo que tenog mucha adrenalida acumulada en estos dias), la cosa es segun estaba haciendo mi tarea (que por cierto es para mañana) y estaba yo aqui haciendome guaje y pense en subir esta historia que empece hace tiempo, que luego me tarde en continuar y que en realidad solo habia pensado subirla pero no me habia decidido a hacerlo._

_Bueno, no hay mucho que esperar de esto, es un pwp, osea que no tiene mucha trama, es solo un pretexto para divertise un rato (quiza...) y es de un solo capitulo. Si se animan a leerla aun despues de lo dicho anteriormente espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, al princpio puede ser un poco confuso porque no se especifica que en la primera parte quien piensa es Harry, gomen _)._

_(Diculpen la falta de acentos en este disclaimer, es que este teclado chafa no tiene). _

**Una llama en la oscuridad.**

Era increíble, llevaba horas, dos largas e inútiles horas ahí sentado bajo un haya cerca del lago, mirando cómo la suave hierba era arrastrada por el viento estival. Por supuesto que estar ahí tenía cosas buenas, no sólo la vista, también el aroma de las flores, del pasto y de la tierra mojada, pero el peso de su conciencia les restaba importancia.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y se recargó completamente sobre el áspero tronco. No era posible que le estuviera sucediendo esto. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado algo tan retorcido como en lo que estaba envuelto ahora. Se sentía culpable; aunque en el momento se había sentido muy bien. ¡Dios santo! El mero pensamiento era muy perturbador así que intentó sacarlo sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, aferrándose a su libro con frustración.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos resignado a la incomprensión de su propio estado y al deseo atroz de volver a cometer el crimen. Acercó el libro a su pecho y el dulce olor de las páginas viejas impregnaron sus pensamientos. ¿Existiría la posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera, de que pudiera darse la oportunidad? ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?

Se removió inquieto al darse cuenta de lo que esas interrogantes significaban, pero finalmente se rindió. Era más que obvio lo que deseaba y no tenía caso alguno negarlo ante él mismo.

Claro que eso no significaba que fuera a decírselo.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, arrancando las hojas medio muertas que pendían de los árboles y arremolinándolas en un suave crujir de cuerpos marchitos.

Qué más daba lo que deseara, ahí, inmerso en la tranquilidad del otoño, no tenía ninguna importancia, sólo valía el fresco aliento del prado y la esencia de las páginas antiguas que inundaba su olfato. Parecía todo tan fácil en ese momento que ni siquiera esos pensamientos podían preocuparle.

***

Once de la noche. Ya no eran horas de estar rondando por ahí pero él era un prefecto y podía hacerlo. Ese pequeño cargo tenía sus ventajas, el baño de los prefectos y poder quitar puntos eran de las mejores, sin embargo, justo ahora el poder vagabundear a las quinientas era una muy útil.

Resultaba muy relajante caminar entre los pasillos desiertos a oscuras, inhalando el húmedo y plácido olor de la tranquilidad. Pocos momentos eran así de buenos para él, sin que nadie le interrumpiera o lo molestara con tonterías. Claro que debía aceptar que la mayor parte del tiempo él se ocupaba de los asuntos más triviales, pero al estar a solas sentía como si el de esos recuerdos fuera otro Draco, uno simple y rasgable, como la hoja de arroz de un biombo que esconde una piedra impenetrable.

Sus pasos eran lentos y suaves, apenas resonaban entre los muros forrados de tapices y de cuadros que difícilmente se podían distinguir entre la penumbra. Tocó la pared y cerró los ojos; sus dedos recorrieron el tapiz superficialmente, sintiéndolo a duras penas. Lo recordó: su piel tersa, riquísima, erizada por el miedo al contacto. Aspiró por la boca y la continua bocanada de aire fresco contrastó con la memoria de aquél, cálido e interrumpido. Quitó su mano de la pared y dejó el índice entre sus labios. Lo pasó desde la yema hasta la base, lenta, armoniosamente. Lo dejó. Posó su mano sobre el interior de su codo extendido, abrió los ojos y siguió caminando más lentamente aún, percibiendo con gusto el soplido de un viento inexistente.

La solitud agrandaba el corredor, le daba más espacio para desplegarse en sí mismo. No, el espacio no era el problema. En realidad nunca lo había sido, eran las personas las que estorbaban; la existencia de esos seres insensibles la que lo asfixiaba y le restaba conciencia. ¡Maldición! Lo hacían ser algo brusco, algo móvil y falso. Cómo los odiaba. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlos desaparecer a todos,menos a uno. Aquél que hacía que su corazón se cristalizara y se hinchara en gélidos picachos que rasgaban su límite. Sí, torturar a un ánima inocente lo hacía hundirse en un río que dejaban sus sentimientos al deshelarse ínfimamente bajo el calor de la esmeralda. Sonrió maliciosamente ante sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que entre ella había un dejo de algo más.

De repente la inmensidad del vestíbulo se vio reducida a una tenue luz que brillaba en medio del pasillo. No era posible, se suponía que la biblioteca debía estar cerrada a esa hora. Pero ahí estaba, impasible entre la oscuridad, una llama que iba y venía en un andar continuo. Se acercó con sigilo para no llamar la atención, y al fin lo vio al asomarse a la puerta: Harry Potter husmeando entre los libros de la sección prohibida sin recato alguno. Incluso había dejado una capa medio extendida sobre una de las mesas y encima una manzana mordida. Se alejó un momento del marco para pensar. Realmente era una oportunidad prodigiosa la que se le cruzaba: no había absolutamente nadie más que ellos dos en un lugar tenuemente iluminado y con un caudal de recuerdos culpables para crear ambiente.

Magnífico.

Atravesó el marco y sin despegar la vista de Harry fue directamente hacia él. Mientras, el mencionado caminada hacia la mesa, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de Draco, demasiado ocupado inspeccionando el texto.

- Con que vagando a estas horas- dijo Draco, rompiendo súbitamente el silencio.

Harry ni se inmutó.

- Malfoy- respondió con simpleza, subiendo el libro para esconder su rostro, pero Draco lo tomó por entre las páginas y lo presiono hacia abajo, descubriéndolo.

- … Creí que serías más afectuoso después de nuestro último encuentro- dijo presuntuoso al ver que un intenso sonrojo poblaba las mejillas del castaño.

- No voy a llamarte "mi vida", si a eso te refieres- inquirió cortante.

La cara de Draco se descompuso en una mueca de desprecio.

- Ni por un momento.

Harry lo miró con indiferencia y siguió hojeando el libro. Draco respondió con furia, asió su corbata y lo atrajo bruscamente.

- No vas ignorarme, Potter- le espetó con los dientes apretados por el enojo.

Harry se quedó mirándolo anonadado sin poder decir palabra, eso hizo hervir algo dentro de Draco. De nuevo ese deseo de molestarlo, de herirlo. Dejó su corbata, lo empujó por los hombros, azotándolo contra la mesa, justo encima de su capa, y lo deslizó hasta el centro para acomodarse inmediatamente a horcajadas sobre él.

La manzana cayó al suelo.

El castaño reaccionó entonces y trató de quitárselo de encima pero Draco aprehendió sus muñecas y las estrelló sobre el mueble, a los lados de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios te...?

Cortó aquellas palabras al presionar su boca violentamente. Las protestas de Harry se perdieron en ella y le supieron a gloria dulcificada por el gusto a manzana, mientras pasaba, descaradamente, la lengua sobre sus dientes.

La inútil resistencia lo embriagaba, igual que el súbito calor del otro y la agitada respiración contra sus mejillas. Pero como todo acaba, la tensión de Harry fue disminuyendo y, sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente, comenzó a corresponder el beso. Draco sonrió discretamente y después lo dejó, yendo en busca de la suave piel de su cuello. Respiró levemente sobre el terso manto, percibiendo gustoso el estremecimiento de su víctima. Acercó sus labios entreabiertos y lo recorrió casi sin tocarlo, dejando que el desearlo fuera su deleite... su tortura. Continuó con el juego, ahora con la lengua entre los dientes para que apenas pudiera sentir su humedad debajo del oído. Harry emitió un resoplido que pronto se convirtió en jadeo cuando Draco capturó el lóbulo y comenzó a libarlo muy despacio, al tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos y dejaba que la propia se deslizara sobre su pecho y su abdomen para abrirle la túnica e introducirse bajo su camisa. Acariciaba su vientre con una delicadeza insoportable mientras con un caudal de besos iba marcando su cuello y su garganta.

Lo hacía adrede, le mostraba una pequeña parte de su pasión y a cambio podía sentir cómo se estremecía, conteniendo efímeramente su deseo, tratando de controlarse cada vez que Draco desabrochaba un botón e iba apartando cuidadosamente la tela, pasando sus dedos de fuego casi sin querer sobre la piel desnuda, luego, acariciando suavemente su clavícula y abandonándolo finalmente en su ilusoria desesperación.

Se apartó un poco de él para aspirar su esencia entre el viciado ambiente de la biblioteca. Lo escudriñó fríamente un segundo mientras dibujaba círculos invisibles alrededor de su ombligo; se fijaba en su expresión perdida, en sus ojos cerrados, en las lustrosas pestañas, los labios rojos entreabiertos, la lengua jugosa y limpia. Se inclinó calculadoramente, apresó su clavícula y la saboreó, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran furtivamente por su piel.

Harry simplemente se dejaba llevar, hendido completamente en las deliciosas sensaciones que lo recorrían. Y cómo resistirse cuando se sentía tan sensualmente vulnerable con las muñecas a sus costados y el pecho plenamente abierto a la presión de aquél cuerpo. Pero aún así era tan tortuoso... Apenas percibía el calor de sus yemas y sentía que le abrasaba la piel; su respiración era agitaba y gratos jadeos se le escapaban esporádicamente. Le hervía la sangre, era innegable y vergonzoso, ¿cómo podía sentirse tan cachondo cuando Malfoy, (por dios, Malfoy) lo estaba tocando?

Al chico rubio parecía no importarle nada, se abalanzó súbitamente sobre su cuello. Harry sintió cómo se chupaba los labios, anticipando un ligero roce de su lengua al hacerlo. Casi anhelante, esperó... Los segundos parecieron estancarse hasta que sus labios se presionaron contra la carne blanca; la succionaba con tal vehemencia que parecía querer sacarle cada gota de sangre bermeja que punzaba sin control mientras ascendía hacia su oreja, delineaba el contorno y la mordía con fuerza; sus oídos fueron regalados con un excitante gemido donde se mezclaban perfectamente el dolor y el goce intenso. Aventuró su mano hacia su abdomen, enterró el índice hacia su ombligo y lo dejó caer, rozando el vientre con suavidad, presionando cerca del pubis (haciéndolo temblar) y siguiendo su camino hacia la cadera, deslizándolo hasta el otro extremo y comenzando a acariciar el hueso, a magullar al lado de sus muslos, desviándose entonces hacia el interior. En ese momento un culpable cosquilleo invadió sus ingles y un horrible deseo de que lo complaciera se estrelló contra su conciencia. Si Draco se dio cuenta no lo demostró, el seguía besándolo; ahora se ocupaba de su clavícula, de su hombro... Chupaba febrilmente la piel tersa y la sostenía entre sus dientes, desatando la sangre de sus venas que ahora se agolpaba casi dolorosamente. Draco entonces la liberó y se acercó muy despacio, demasiado, cubriéndolo con su cálida respiración hasta detenerse sobre su boca; aguardó a que sellara la suya mientras la desesperante dulzura de su aliento se estrellaba en sus labios ansiosos... Finalmente sintió aquella suavidad que esperaba y las líneas de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando su lengua húmeda se abrió paso al interior decididamente y lo llenó todo con su fatal sabor, apoderándose de su mente, de sus sentidos, de su cuerpo todo. Súbitamente su plexo fue arremetido por un calor abrasador que se extendió en cosquilleantes y placenteras olas por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a arquearse contra el otro chico en busca de alivio. Esta vez Draco accedió y unió su cuerpo, prácticamente fundiéndose con él dado el calor que irradiaban y que los envolvía casi dulcemente Harry rodeó el cuello del otro con su mano libre. El beso se tornaba cada vez más intenso y la trana que los atrapaba más estrecha; suaves gemidos se mezclaban en sus bocas y la sangre fluía precipitadamente hacia el abismo de la inconsciencia. Todo dentro de ellos clamaba por aquello que era prohibido, y en ese momento...

Harry escuchó unos pasos que provenían de afuera. Alarmado soltó a Draco y trató de empujarlo pero éste último, enardecido por la pasión, lo tomó de nuevo y presionó sus muñecas con la madera con una brusquedad involuntaria. Harry ladeó la cabeza celeramente rompiendo el beso.

- Alguien viene.

Draco parecía no escuchar pues libaba su cuello fervorosamente pero de repente la realidad cayó sobre él como penetrante granizo. Se quedó mirándolo con asombro por menos de un segundo e inmediatamente se bajaron de la mesa.

-Apaga la lámpara- ordenó agitadamente, Harry obedeció, tomó su capa de la mesa y los cubrió a ambos.

- No es momento para esconderse debajo de las mantas- refunfuñó el rubio.

- Idiota, es una capa de invisibilidad.

- Ah...

A pesar de la oscuridad, Draco podía ver los rasgos de Harry, delineados por los hilos de luna que se colaban entre las cortinas. Su semblante preocupado e inocente lo atraía (una dulce víctima que buscaba encadenar a su recuerdo); sus finos labios entreabiertos, sus ojos expectantes, el cuerpo acurrucado contra la pared, esperando... Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, lentos, pesados, interminables.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando sintió la sombra pasar a sus espaldas a través de la pared. Los pasos se detuvieron y la presencia pareció extenderse. Cerró los ojos: estaban muertos, sólo sentía cómo corrían por las venas los gránulos de su propia sangre congelada. Se acercaba a la ventana, podía sentirlo. Se oyó una exhalación repentina, los pasos continuaron, resonando fúnebremente en el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Draco había seguido cada cambio de expresión del otro chico, desde que cerró los ojos hasta que suspiró con alivio, entreabriendo los labios para sacar la tensión. Estaban tan cerca que había sentido el cálido vaho en su propia boca, llamando su conciencia. Casi sin darse cuenta siguió el rastro y lo selló. La suave presión entre sus labios fue lenta, polvo lunar deshaciéndose en su cuerpo.

Harry se quedó helado ante el gesto. No sabía qué era aquello pero definitivamente no era la explosiva lujuria que habían compartido antes. Sin embargo, la estampa aterciopelada de la oscuridad, apenas interrumpida, tomó el control y se dejó llevar: relajó su cuerpo y dejó que el de Malfoy se amoldara, igual que su boca, la cual seguía el juego, presionándose y liberándose de la otra en un ciclo constante y delicioso. Esos labios aprisionando los suyos tan sutilmente se sentían tan bien entre la bruma de su mente, la humedad, la sencillez, aquellos pensamientos en blanco suplidos por sensaciones puras.

Draco gimió suavemente cuando comenzó a acariciar su nuca y lo presionó más contra sí, como si quisiera penetrar en su pecho. Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresiva calidez que lo atravesó, una mezcla extraña entre placer, miedo y culpa, sin embargo, el otro pareció tomarlo como una buena señal porque comenzó a morderle los labios delicadamente, deleitándose con al carnosidad que rozaba, y libó despacio la comisura. ¿Qué era eso? Algo no cuadraba en la escena... o quizá era demasiado perfecto. Era un pecado que fuera tan bueno.

Draco resintió el cambio; sus grises pupilas se abrieron ampliamente y luego se apartó. Miró a Harry, de nuevo mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba ladeada, recargada lánguidamente en la pared.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Draco con el ánimo encendido.

Harry plegó los párpados lentamente. En aquella mirada había algo que era difícil distinguir en la oscuridad pero se sentía como el reflejo de él mismo... Y dolió, dolió su pecho al desquebrajarse, dolió que las palabras se secaran y la eterna soledad de su alma fuera puesta en duda por esa mirada rota.

- Esto no está bien- dijo en un murmullo.

Draco rió con afectación.

- Eres tan simple, Potter. No hagas un drama de lo que no es más que un faje.

Se levantó descubriéndolos a ambos, miró a Harry de soslayo y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás; giró la perilla y salió arrastrando las preguntas del otro entre sus pasos.

Cuando Harry dejó de escuchar el eco de sus palabras ya estaba completamente solo.

- Incendio.

La lámpara refulgó alumbrando la habitación una vez más. Harry recogió la capa, el libro y volvió a la página en la que se había quedado antes de que Malfoy lo interrumpiera. En el fondo de su mente pudo ver cómo Draco volvía a su habitación y se enredaba en las sábanas de su cama, deseando tenerlo ahí, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

Chupó sus labios con despreocupación: el sabor de la manzana había sido robado.

_Que les parecio? Ya se que no es bueno ni nada pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea una pizca ^^. _

_Saludos_

_Xochiquetzalli (antes era Tomoe Elric, hace muuucho tiempo xD)._


End file.
